


A light in the darkest

by metavania



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metavania/pseuds/metavania
Summary: Lohse calls the lizard prince "Chief" after he sang.  What that means? The Red Prince seeks out the answer after the nameless Isle, and he never forgets the night shared with her.





	A light in the darkest

**Author's Note:**

> 迟来的船戏，拼文

洛斯掏出那首长歌红本，捧在手心，翻到折了书角的页。猩红王子怀着坐看落水狗的心态，在她耳边瞧瞧喊“奴役、奴役她”，看她的舌头是不是传闻的大歌星那样，能在恶魔控制下卷出上百的音节。

猩红王子观赏那圣女唱诗的背影，脑中练习着几种歌评和夸奖词。哪知红书从红色波浪卷的头顶，像颗尿急的太阳加速升起。

“砰！”

他手忙脚乱，顾不上礼数，蛙泳似的抱空气，抓住抛物线的书本，不然那书要像路边捡到的软泥一样砸到脸上。

但那“砰”不代表抛接失败——那是王子突然伸手过头，收臂上的盾牌磕到下巴的尖刺上的巨响。

“你来唱，多才多艺的殿下。”洛斯转过月牙般的笑脸，见王子磕了自己，“噢”地一声没料到，想使出平时抓苍蝇的手法摸摸他的鼓包，却被他低咆着打开了手。

然而伊凡他们实在忍不住了，咯咯哒地笑起来。王子恼怒地回过头，其他四个人，连同那个死了同伴的探求者精灵，早就围坐好了准备发牌，而费恩已出了梅花三。

王子恍然大悟：怪不得洛斯会端个小桌子到甲板上  
“搞什么鬼，你们都计划好了？公开处刑？”王子气得想揪起洛斯的领子，“要唱歌的是你，队长！”

洛斯开启了女侍应生模式，她胸膛笔挺，变魔术一样端出盘子，把每人喜欢的酒发给五位嗷嗷待哺的大朋友，边有条不紊地说：“你比我会说，你帮我们唬住了燃烧的猪，我不想被烧成锅巴。我把机会让给你。你是把我们带出破岛的船长！”

听到这儿，野兽吹起了嫉妒的小胡子，但见洛斯给他推来碗矮人烈酒，有他最爱的小甜橙片漂来漂去，他马上开心地挠痒，让一旁严肃的希贝尔放松手里的匕首。

王子咽了口唾沫，如果他选了奴役复仇女神，恐怕船还没开，自己就得出于自卫再烧一个精灵。虽然，他不怕闹大。

“好了，这是你家乡的歌，猩红王子，你的选择很重要。”最后，洛斯把酒盘递到王子面前，王子从酒水的反光撇到了洛斯的乳沟。

“……嗯，说的也是，我一直是你们的军师。”自夸的王子忽然撇过头去，虽然他幻想过好几次让队长、希贝尔、那副骷髅、纯种精壮成年男性人类、野性矮人甚至他们同时给他侍寝，但他也说不清怕什么。

洛斯是心如恶魔的女人。

很好，那就给他们个下马威，他清清嗓子，没有喝葡萄酒，他要用8岁时在跨年谢肉祭上的歌技，让他们大跌眼镜。  
“咿呀呀——”

但是，他怎么选呢？之前，他因为火蛞蝓公主的求婚迁怒了她的仆人，又为了斯汀泰尔把格里夫厨房屠了，让这一队逃亡者混完了黑白两道。王子把奴隶当猪崽，那就和这艘见谁杀谁的老巫婆没必要废话。

……但，他觉得这个选择很重要，也许未来有一天会派上用场。

出于高贵的直感，他唱起歌谣，做出了与性格相反的选择。

他记不清唱的怎样了，又怎么和舰首饰玩朋友游戏，但他还记得，鞠躬弯腰抬起脸时，没人再赌博和喝酒，西蒙尼他们也站到一桌边，说是蹭酒喝，却洋溢着被音乐舒缓心脾的满足。  
希贝尔仰起了冰冷的脸，首先鼓掌，起立行了只有王子才懂的帝国安可礼。掌声接二连三，有的人问“我爱你”怎么用蜥蜴语说，有的人说王子是否要皇家经纪人，有人向王子推销薄荷……只有麦乐迪不愿喝彩，她一根食指戳进尖耳朵掏掏，“我去通知水手，你们继续做好你们的神醒者”，便装作很忙地背着矛小跑向二层。

大家也打好了小别的招呼，跟着盔甲嘎啦嘎啦响的加雷斯，到船上的各地方找工作，驶出这倒霉催的热带海域。

洛斯呢？王子这才从赞美中回过神来，感到内耳迎上一阵气息，好像又回到了浅海边，碰到那个笑着说“你的奴隶来了”的明媚嘴唇。

“你的高音调太赞……呃，我更想夸‘美’。”

王子被这舔耳般的磁性声音击中了。  
说完诚实又有所保留的赞叹，扶好有些晕的王子，洛斯跳开距离，像水上芭蕾的天鹅一样弯腰，垂下红发。

猩红王子虽然阅过各文化的礼数，却认不出她的这套鞠躬，但他也不在意，有点燥热地说：“毕竟你孤陋寡闻。我的高歌出了名，把宫中的夜莺都逼得惭愧而逃。那么……”

等洛斯完成行礼，她抬起身，见王子靠近，尾巴都快要圈到洛斯的脚踝上，带着些征伐的笑意：“歌者的安可，可不能和行外人一样鼓掌就行。有机会，我也很想研究一下你的歌声。正好，现在他们都很忙，没人会被歌声吸引，不是吗？”

然而，洛斯早看穿了王子的把戏，他在学两小时前她在屏风前对费恩干的。她把王子的脸摁得远远地，说：“总有一天，老大（Chief）。等住在我身体的老客人退房。”

洛斯就这么像娃娃鱼从他怀中溜开，盘腿坐在焦尸边和复仇女神讲悄悄话，王子垂头丧气，但不得不承认自己没理。

“老大？”王子嚅嗫，以为这称呼只是洛斯的玩笑，他连恶魔都敢共度良宵，还怕和她吗。他有点心神不宁去桌边取刚才洛斯递给他的酒，哪知道那酒被顺手的麦乐迪喝得泡沫都没剩下。  
结果他的献唱没什么好奖品嘛。他又想起费恩夸洛斯的舌头“令人意外”，气冲冲地摁下空酒杯，摸着囊中的蓝色酒瓶，决定不管怎么样，都要在锚头升起前把她拉到屏风后猛舔一顿。

……然而，转眼间，人不在了。洛斯好像知道他的战略，把自己变没了。只有复仇女神转过忧郁的橡木影，那龙头就像让王子照镜子一样，她问他“朋友，有什么事吗？”  
王子怒吼“没你的事”，把酒瓶甩背包里，甩着尾巴无视还忙活开船的探求者们，跑去船尾看海。

在这片深蓝和暴风雨的前方，红色美人会在那儿与他相遇吗？

 

。。。

“王子，抓住我！”

佐拉·蒂萨的怨灵被大剑拦腰斩断，她倾吐出最后的火雨，连蜥蜴趟过流沙的鳞片都能烤焦。王子两三步蹬上去，剑锋像旋风一样击碎夹击的火花。

终于，他牵住了她的手。法师洛斯有些吃力，索性丢远了拄住平衡的法杖，用上另一只手把他拉上高台。

“洛斯，逃出生天了……洛斯？！”  
等王子努力把整副盔甲和背包的重量撑起来时，他发现洛斯的腿脚关节扭向不可能的方向，她为了拉起过重的王子，脱臼了，侧趴在地上。学了急救术的伊凡和麦乐迪在传送门尽头呼喊他们。洛斯似乎热晕了脑袋，好像四肢健在一样磨蹭，爬行着要捡法杖。

“洛斯，别管了！”他把碍手碍脚的冰霜法杖踢远，将洛斯抱起，“我们走！”

哎，这就是小鬼空间里碰到的倒计时吧。他管不了跑步的姿势有多难看，也懒得在收剑前亲吻武器，抱洛斯一头栽进传送门。传送门那边只有紊乱的秘源流动，从湍流中，船底击水的浪花开出一条航路，麦乐迪的手甲凝固成型，将两人一齐伸出的手握住，抛进了在回音堂上显形的木板上。

“全员登船！”麦乐迪高喊。  
沉没的无名岛地基、侵吞腐殖质的岩浆、缺少秘源而躁动的机关都被甩到了光年的距离后。

“哈哈……太好了，老大！”洛斯从他怀里滚出来，终于放松地翻到正面，仰望流动的星河，“你们！的！神！都死了！”

一直在麦乐迪身边呼喊的伊凡，放下擦弩的汗巾，跑到两人降落的船板上给洛斯急救。他的手还没碰到她烧化的衣服和肌肤，就被王子的尾巴打远。伊凡有些叫苦不迭：“王子，我们才逃出来……”

“这女人脑筋不正常。害我差点死在那岛上！”撅起屁股的王子把脸摁在船板上，带敌意瞪着伊凡，“你能平平她的气火吗？”

伊凡还真想和王子理论，却被麦乐迪搭上肩劝住了，她说：“噢，红皮又开始了，留这两人静静吧，正事等会儿再说。”

见麦乐迪使出一阵不是治愈术也不是凝神术的魔法，让洛斯的手脚扭回原样，乌黑暴起的血管和烧伤也从皮肤褪去。孤狼放心的在胡子下微笑，叫围观的几名队员别担心，到舵边收拾伤势等他们。只有贾涵，说什么都不走，抱手监视这两人。

等到贾涵膝上抱着要哄睡的汉，在椅上响起了鼾声，王子也喘完了气，他翻过身，感受缥缈的秘源风传过回音之堂，和洛斯一起看星星。

原来，没有大理石和丝绸床，星空也能那么美丽啊。

洛斯不再疼得哈哈直笑，他们都能平静，好好整理思绪：学院里抱怨卢锡安的灵魂们，艾特兰前亚历山大的尸体、佐拉·蒂萨的奸笑与诅咒、还有……

“说实在的，没想到你唱出歌了。”王子不敢转头，瞟了眼洛斯，他只知道她就在一旁，终于把憋在心中很久的话题说出来，“虽然是给那个杂种……呃，我是说暗影家的小丑，不是指希贝尔。”

“……抱歉。”

“为什么要抱歉？你让我们看到了诸般奇迹，你也战胜了你自己！”王子扭过头去，见到洛斯的脸比岛上还要僵硬，他抽噎住，才缓缓说，“……我们没能成为神谕者，都怪达莉斯，只要神性在，你拥有我这未来皇帝的支持，我的龙子们……”

“嘿，王子。”王子的安慰没让洛斯安心，听到“龙子”时，她的手反射性地抽了，打断道，“杀掉住体里的怪东西，很爽吗？”

王子即刻演算，分析出洛斯在困扰，说：“爽？我们和七神是共生关系，盟友倒戈是最烂的戏码。总之，我们不用依赖他们指手画脚，只用去追讨达莉斯和亚特兰……”

他凝视那星光下，在乌黑中映出星火的眼睛，再怎么悦动如精灵的光芒，最后都暗淡，没能流进她的心里。放弃了分析，他柔声问：“你的灵魂，是不是处在最黑暗的时刻？”

“最黑暗的时刻”。  
在回廊之森的灰长树影下，他抱着叫醒了的洛斯，好像用过这个词。她明媚地说自己看到了一道光，但王子却将疑问战栗憋在喉里，不敢确认：她说的光，是指……  
洛斯没说，也没带着欢笑，她似乎因为想起了什么而犹豫，才像被风吹落的麦穗一样，点点头。王子含情脉脉，眼神探查着她白色发梢的每个风吹草动，伸手抚过她的侧脸和下巴，她似乎总埋怨自己很迟钝，可他得意地捉到了她的脆弱，说：“记得我们的尝试吗？”

“咳咳。我记得。”也许是当时回忆太过甜蜜和搞怪，洛斯终于有了点反应，她的舌头舔着唇珠，好像那里还很湿，“我说‘啊，你搞什么，你们俩不才……’，你说‘王子的胃口就是那么大’，我觉得很有道理……”

“然后你吻我了。”王子胜利般地拖着铠甲靠近她，“记得吗？我说过，那只是个伏笔。”

洛斯感到灼热气息凑到耳里，像用火舌舔舐那样，她本就对声音敏感，如今更是被律动的颅内回音，激得深吸一口气。王子趁机用尾缠住她挺起的腰，“我们应该单独谈谈。”

“我，和，你？单独？”洛斯觉得那尾像蟒蛇一样不规矩，烧焦的内衣像肉烤熟那样摩擦出咔咔声，她想扒开，但咧开笑，像在劝自己该放松，声音都娇媚起来，“我……喜欢那样……老大。”

王子更骄傲地邪笑，他砰地站起身，连尾巴把洛斯卷起来，就像一支探戈舞，让两人斜立，将他的胸膛贴到洛斯的胸上。他似乎要用灼灼的眼神，刺进洛斯乌黑的夜眸中。

“当灵魂最黑暗时，它们渴望爱的光芒。”王子像攻略了城池，将洛斯红艳如妆的容颜一网打尽，准备下一步的侵略，“带路吧，亲爱的。”

。。。

王子再没理过的复仇女神，如今给了他们一个豪华的安歇处。他叫洛斯领路，自己却像个提灯的引导者……又像是导盲犬之类的，把她从黑暗里一脚一脚地搀下楼梯。

“虽然不是大理石的塔顶，摆好星空下的床。但也会变舒适的。”王子环顾了一下天花板的绘画，走向床边，诱惑地拍了拍床，“坐过来，我有个东西要给你……”

洛斯却煞风景，愣在那里，好像看不到这房间有多舒适，喊着“阿麦呢？”，直到王子伸尾巴牵起她的手臂，她才入了神，尾巴一松开，她就用圆舞曲的步伐，绕了个螺旋，“啪”地沉在床上。

王子从腰抱起有些不正经的洛斯，把一瓶冰凉的酒瓶递上了她的胸口，让她能感觉到。

“是酒，但不是普通的酒，”看着酒瓶陷入洛斯法袍下柔软的乳房里，王子咕嘟着躁动的喉，慢慢说，“从我被流放以来，我一直保管着它。我本打算归乡时再开封，但现在……”

但洛斯她……只觉自己好像被深情的眼神盯着，手被另一只更大的手抓紧，对面说，“才是更适合的场合。”

“里面是什么。”她问。

王子扭开瓶盖，让洛斯吸了点酒气：“这酒是我宫墙边生长的葡萄酿出来的，它们就像爱人探寻的手指。一瓶这样的酒是贤者和艺术家追寻的，甚至能赎回一位国王。”

“……那么。”突然，洛斯有了神，她撩起白色的发丝，灵巧的黑眼珠转向王子，红唇笑开，嗓音中带着魅惑，“它能赎回一位神吗？”

“拭目以待。”见洛斯好像精神了些，王子微笑着，从床头柜拿起高脚玻璃杯，在旅行中，他不仅学会了像个平民一样倒酒，还弄懂了洛斯在任何饮料里加方糖的习惯。

他见珍贵的黑紫色蒸起方块，两枚酒盏闪出虹光，就像他将和今晚的爱人那样艳丽，纵情举起一只，打算转身交给她：“给你，为我们干……”

——他趔趄得后退，柜上倒好的酒和酒瓶全泼洒了出来。

洛斯像个没摆好的布娃娃，掉到床下，她的头歪到不可能的角度，她没有脱臼和外伤，却跟人体模型那样东倒西歪。

“洛斯——！”他跑过去，想把洛斯扶回床上平躺，“……达米安啊，现在不是时候！你怎么不早说……不对……我抱歉，我在这方面总是很急……也为我推卸责任道歉。我马上去叫麦乐迪！”

“我能……搞定他。就像上台前喝气泡饮料！”然而，洛斯不知哪来的力，把他的手拽回去，像念咒一样，从刚才就喃喃胡话的嘴唇，吞吐出一句他能听懂的话，“老大，我觉得这能行。”

她拎起滚到一边的酒瓶，把剩下的两口酒喝光，嘴边流下鲜血。王子抓紧了她抽搐的脸，转向自己，然后伸舌把溢出来的酒舔干净。

“那就相信我……我是说，我也让恶魔喝过这些酒，他们会被酒精征服，还会打醉拳呢。”猩红王子索性与她一起坐在地上，“这会是一段……不同的体验。”

洛斯晕乎乎地顽皮笑着，好像在谢谢王子信她，也好像只是被舌头弄痒了。  
她看不出王子眼中的悲哀，却装得像清楚地看到环境，像鸟儿观察林间，往各方向扫了几眼，嬉笑说：“我想，这能行~亲爱的，听着我都有点醉了，但是……”

她微笑、然后大笑：“我弄洒了你的酒，亲爱的，那我们该做什么呢？等等，不要回答！”

她两手着地，爬来爬去，就像刚才在飞升之井找法杖一样，把那个蓝宝石酒瓶滚到两人中间。她拍拍地面，示意让王子坐得跟在床上一样近。虽然那里有酒渍，但王子还是破了洁癖，用尾巴环住她坐着的屁股，从上面看，两人就像排成了一个无限的横8字，而酒瓶在中间。

“让我们玩游戏吧。”洛斯想起篝火边无数（严格来说只有13晚）玩多米诺和双骰游戏的夜晚，顽皮地笑一笑，终于能玩只有两人的游戏了，虽然这总让不食人间烟火的王子孩子气一面暴露出来。  
她又用成熟和俏皮的嗓音，占据了王子的脑回路：“别担心。很简单的。这个游戏叫‘真心话大冒险’……”

“有这种鬼游戏吗？”

“瞧你的麻雀嘴，听队长姐姐说完~”洛斯好像进入了状态，“规则是，我们每个人转瓶子，指到谁，谁就得……好吧，我们到那一步，再解释。你先请。来吧，转啊。”

“嗯，可真有点麻烦。但愿游戏性很好，别让我失望。”王子含着笑，只好松开洛斯的手，试着转了起来。  
洛斯知道：王子不喜欢看奢侈品被当成罗盘转，但洛斯更喜欢王子让步的模样，“怎么样，转到谁了？”

王子低头，忍了很久，才不耐烦地传出嗓音，说：“是我。老实说，我是输家还是赢家？——赢家，没错吧？”

洛斯甜甜地笑了笑，用食指嘘住了王子的吻：“游戏分输赢就过气了。在这个游戏里，你是B方，B被指到了，你就得回答A方一个问题，得·用·实·话。”

“实话？我什么都会对你坦言，亲爱的。”王子却好像以为自己赢了，握住洛斯摸索酒瓶的手，“问吧。”

洛斯抽回了手，她俏皮的笑变得僵硬和骇人。

“你爱萨德哈吗？”

怦、怦、怦。  
——果然。  
对面像比自己还魔怔了，迟迟没出声。但听觉灵敏的她，已经发现他在默念之前背诵好的词。

“你醉了，洛斯。”  
“回答问题。你~·爱~……萨德哈吗？”

 

但是，他说出了与背诵好的词不一样的话：“她是我的灵魂。说实在，我从刚才起就一直想把她从心中扫掉。”

怦、怦、怦。  
——果然。  
他还是那么迟钝。

“那你们俩很好。”洛斯捂住自己正常的心跳，又哈了一口房间带着海潮的热气，把头点来点去，轻快地说，“你是成人，我也是成人，就这么过去，我们还是旅行的好伙伴，都得过好日子……”

“慢等！”但是王子的尾巴却拖住了想起身的洛斯的小腿，“听着，跟我在这里，我们把游戏做完。你……欠我一杯……赎回帝王的酒，不是吗？”

“嗯，我、我的回合。”洛斯于是又盘起腿坐下来，像只是为了游戏，让瓶子逆时针旋转，她低头，不让王子见到泪光，守着瓶子最后转到了两人以外的方向。看到眼泪滴下来，王子咂舌，但洛斯抢着比王子的尾巴还快，让瓶子指向自己。

她羞红了脸，说：“我是A方，这个游戏的规则是，A得亲B一下。”

然而她没有那么做。她已经听了老天爷的安排，不再摇到告别之吻：“但是，只得在两个人……咳咳，非常熟悉的前提下。”

直到她的腰感受到葡萄藤般的手指。

她被王子抚摩上脖子，娇媚的红唇碰上他的鳞片，他没有像他们的初吻那样撬开她的嘴唇，让舌头进去扫荡，只是冷漠地贴紧，他的头离开，才吐信子，尝了她微张红唇吐出的气息。

“记得吗，这是场情欲的游戏。你对我是有感觉的……”王子说，手攀进了她的大腿间。

“我醉了，老大。”洛斯像个被压斜也能弹回去的不倒翁，歪着脑袋，“我一直这样，以前的旅伴都让我搞清楚了，有感觉也不能说明……”

“我只是想诚实，亲爱的……哪怕没什么破规则。无论何时，我不想骗你。”王子又开始了紧张时的习惯，一边说一边捶胸顿足地做着手势，“我爱萨德哈。但是、但是……”

王子哽咽住，终于还是将刚才的实话说完：“我也爱你。”

“……你说什么？”

怦，怦，怦。  
洛斯的眼睛充满比以往更深邃迷离的神色，却没醉，微眯的眼睛盯着王子。

“和我待在这里，我会用一种前所未有的方式爱惜你。爱与情欲……会定义一种新的极乐……你觉得……”  
“……上一句？”  
“该死。我是说……我……爱你。”王子说了第二遍，他不再羞耻。或是谨慎、礼貌，不加辞藻，他坦白地说出来，就像在说今天砍了一个虚空兽那样自然。

“嘿，老大。”洛斯忽然坐上来，两条修长的腿环住王子，让他的手反而缩回去，“老大。你知道吗。A方没有亲，就得给B方说一些实话。”

王子没有呵斥洛斯太没礼貌，只听到两颗心响得最用力。  
“怦、怦、怦。”

洛斯的唇和舌在他鳞片上蹭，绕着他那内耳小圈小圈的转，她的声音充满了郑重：“听着，老大，啊，也许我才是老大。我不知道哪个老大从今后会发生什么，我不知道达莉斯能不能……像你说的……追到。我也不知道，你会不会突然觉得我背叛你，翻脸就把我……你懂的。我只是，不知道还能不能保持自我。”

她从他的头边离开，捧起他的大脑袋，烛光下深情地凝视着他，乌黑的眼睛里终于有道光，不像夕阳，却是初升的日辉那样温柔：“但是……是你，王子，你让我发出了自己的声音。我比以前开心多了。我不是一个宿主，我觉得自己像个人样了，像一个人类。我……也想对你说。”

“我知道。”王子也在凝视她，不再骚动地看她的屁股和胸、闻她的香气，他只是从每一根发丝、眼神、眼里的泪水里看她，尾巴在搂着她，“我愿意接受你，我想要你。我知道你爱……”

怦、怦、怦。

“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你！”但洛斯爬了上去，要拥有坦诚的王子，她把屁股挪到了王子的下腹底，紧靠的身体差点把他压下去，她再次耳语，但更像在亲吻他的每一寸灵魂，噙满比刚才还要多、还要咸、还要晶莹的泪水，“我一直渴望得到你，渴望像这样得到你！”

就像在马车前长长的拥抱一样，王子幸福地笑着，不想放开的终于不是自己了：“我想要你，虽然我人生中也有……不，该死，我想要你的方式是唯一的，而且我今晚我只想要你，只属于你一个人。”

而他也不会做那个推开的人。她终于做了A方没做的，把他的嘴巴撬开，伸进舌头，一次、两次舔他的嘴唇。虽然他的舌头能把她轻易缠住，但他没有侵略，而是小心地贴在牙齿和尖刺上，让她安全地逗弄。

洛斯的吻越来越强烈，甚至想把他四处防卫的舌头给卷起来，更加深入。王子还是笑了，她明明打不过自己，他让舌头与她共舞，很快两股热烈的情感就搏斗，不相上下，他有时扬起脑袋，让洛斯将玫红的口水吞进喷火的喉咙里，有时又把她的头摁向后，让他纤长的舌头灌进她的很久没动的歌喉里。直到洛斯深呼吸，拔出被王子拨得充血的舌头来，他们之间拉出水丝，在热气中，洛斯狂乱地扒着王子的铠甲：“把，这些，脱掉。”

他们互相吻着，撕扯互相的衣服，四只手臂在硬和软、壮和丰满的体型间抓来扯去。

怦、怦、怦。

最后，她全身赤裸，把王子的胯勾在床上，双手握住王子的臀部。她的身体柔软光滑，吹弹可破的皮肤在王子的指间滑动，怎么摸和把玩，他都不厌倦。

“洛斯……看到你的赤裸体态，我就像步入了宇宙中存在的界限一般。”

“我知道，你想要我。”洛斯哈哈笑着，把他那优雅的脑袋摁进自己的胸脯，再咬住他脖子上的鳞片，两条腿把他的屁股不断勾近了私处，一下、两下，像波浪一样，模拟跃动，“怦、怦、怦”。

“我在这里，我的一切。”  
“而我渴望你，洛斯，去他的神性，我只想触碰你、品尝你、和你在一起。”王子却不愿就这样舔硬洛斯的乳尖，他抬起头，必须盯着洛斯迷醉的眼神，“已经没有什么能阻止我了。”

然后他没再让她的两条腿推他，他直接凑到洛斯耳边：“你想要我怎样。”

“我就要……你，你的一切。”她笑嘻嘻，压沉了声音在他耳边说。

那就不改变体位了。王子拨弄洛斯的花瓣，像征服一样，冲进了洛斯的花园。但洛斯沉重的眼有种魔力，让他被缓缓接受，他的衣服被脱掉了最后一件，他的尾巴也被刺激着环住了她的双腿，让她像美人鱼一样黏在他的海洋里，小圈小圈转着。洛斯不爱呻吟，而是抓乱了床单，轻轻地咬着他，那和魅魔咬是不一样的快感，他更感受到了雪中壁炉那样的温暖。

“怦、怦、怦”。  
他们的身体紧紧相连，就像天生一对，完美为对方量身定制。

“啊，你太完美了，太完美了。”洛斯放开嘴唇，哈出热气，指引着王子勇猛的手指到让她呼吸沉重的地方，她保持着慢悠悠的节奏，眼波颤动，但她发现王子比她想到的还要激烈，于是她也忽然加快变急，脖子上的汗水闪着光。

“比如这样？”

王子伸舌头还不够，他蜷缩着，让两条蜥腿的膝盖夹紧了洛斯的身体，更是递嘴吻上掉了她的汗水，一遍，又一遍。洛斯死死盯着他，身体的圈转的更圆，嘴角略带微笑：“就是这样，这就是解药，你就是我的解药！……没有你，我怎么能坚持那么久？”

“还能更久。你成为神以后，不会忘记这一晚，我向你保证。”他在夜色里向她纠缠，她的汗水化为了他的泪水。征服逐渐变成平坦的驰骋。他的脑袋在她身上的各处角落游走。

怦，怦，怦。

一个美丽的个体，发红的个体，他们的身体纠缠、滋长，因渴望而疼痛，渴望所及之处，灵魂又在燃烧，不断地纠缠，不断地成长，越来越壮大、壮大、壮大……在这无穷的时刻，绝对时空，红色都永远不会分开。

。。。

一切都很温暖，像这房间该有的样子。王子顺着洛斯身体的每道曲线游走：“天啊，我就是没法不控制住去碰你。”

洛斯打着哈欠，伸个懒腰，她头靠在王子黑色的胸上，双臂抱着王子的身体。王子的尾巴也像锁一样，把她的两腿紧紧守护住。

“我会用余生去爱你。”洛斯抚摸王子的手臂，到他的下巴，眼波流转，好像在一瞬间变成蓝天，“不论那有多久。”

“很好，那我们就能永远待在这里了。”王子亲吻洛斯的红白发丝。

洛斯却抬起头，严肃地瞪着他，“我当然希望是这样。但如果不能称心如意……记得吗？A对B说的实话。我说得很清楚。我不敢相信，那么多年，我都没有……”

她上下打量着王子的身体：“如果我明天就变成恶魔的奴隶，如果我不能和你抢一条毯子……我想要它高调结束。”

“我也知道，我们不能在这里。”王子把她的头轻轻按进胸膛里，“如果没有那老巫婆的呼唤。”

复仇女神的声音从木头里传来声音，召唤两人。

“那么，我们得去干正事了。”洛斯从来没有这么清醒，房间都看得清清楚楚，“拯救世界，阻止虚空，之类的……”

她起身试着从衣柜里找些能穿的衬衣，王子也懒洋洋地跟着：“看你起来穿衣服，说真的，世上从没有这么大的罪行。”

洛斯宠溺地听着王子夸张的情话，让王子用吻武器的方式，亲吻她的脖子和肩膀：“嘿，我们该离开这里了，老大……？大人？陛下？……呃不，亲爱的？”

“噢，别纠结了。”王子不在意地用手指梳好她的乱发，但那发丝还是懒洋洋洒下来，“总有一天，那只会剩下一种的。”

她没想到，有朝一日，她知道那“一种”是指“主人”时，她和贾涵一起将王子揍晕在甲板上。


End file.
